generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Aura Cleansing
Our aura is the energy field that surrounds our physical body. We can't see it with our physical eyes but the energy field around you can pick up negativity from the surrounding environment just as our physical bodies pick up dirt. When this happens, it lowers your spiritual vibration and dulls your energy. Eventually, if left, this can cause negative thoughts, a general feeling of tiredness and feeling run down, and even physical problems. There are many methods of aura clearing and it can be a great idea to get into the habit of doing some of them morning and night, especially once you've come home after a day out at work or around other people. 'Water cleansing' A bath or shower, a swim, or better yet a swim or paddle in the sea or a lake or beneath a waterfall, is cleansing for the aura as well as the body. Baths can be combined with candlelight, calming music and essential oils to add further clearing using different dimensions, and promoting relaxation. 'Sound cleansing / clearing' Calming and relaxing music surrounding you is one way, especially New Age or meditation music or nature sounds. You can also buy bells and instruments such as Mayan bells, Indian bells, and ting-shas which can be sounded around the aura for a purifying effect. Rattles and drums shake away any negative energy. Gongs or singing bowls can be sounded while sitting and the vibrations permeate throughout the aura. Toning, chanting and using mantras can also be helpful for both clearing and charging the auric field and making it buzz with energy. 'Smoke cleansing / clearing' Drawing incense or better still smudge through the aura is very effective in 'blowing away' negativity. Sage is particularly good and helps to ground you as well as clean the aura. 'Fire clearing / charging' Mainly achieved using candlelight, eg during meditation or around the bath. The flame rekindles the divine spark within you and builds your energy. This is best used in conjunction with a cleansing method. Please be careful with either smoke or fire cleansing because of the obvious fire hazards. 'Angel sprays for cleansing' It is possible to obtain angel sprays from some limited suppliers. These can be sprayed at the crown chakra and the angelic vibration will filter down. This helps to draw your vibration closer to the angels' so is useful if you want to work with angels, and is one way of invoking them (fiats, prayers or just speaking the angel's name can be used if you can't get hold of angel sprays, so don't worry). Angel of light spray is the most effective for cleansing though other angel sprays can be purchased for invocation. 'Crystal clearing' Black obsidian is the best crystal for this but you can also use black tourmaline or hematite. The stones have magnetic properties which 'draw away' any negative energy. You can often feel the stone getting hot, sticky or heavy whilst drawing it through your aura. At this point the stone itself needs water cleansing before continuing with the clearing. 'Visualisation' Visualising white light flashing through your aura is effective. Another way is to focus on breathing in and out. With each out breath visualise any dark, grey or black energy leaving your body, or you can even vocalise the word 'release'. With each in-breath draw white light energy through your crown chakra and into your body. 'Aura smoothing' This can be done using a feather. Feather combs can even be purchased for this purpose though they are often expensive and adorned with crystals - they are really pretty special! This can also be done by spraying angel spray on your hands and then running them through your aura. A simple and effective (and cheap!) way is to rub your hands together to build their energy, and then run them through your aura to smooth it down, effectively sealing any 'gaps' caused during the cleansing process. This is obviously to be done at the end of the ritual. Your aura radiates out from you to the nth degree, it is so large. WE are really so large and magnificent - our physical being is only that which is at the core of our being. But for these purposes, you need to be able to reach where you are cleansing. The layers closest to your physical being are those most affected by picking up external negativity. Concentrate on the inner layers, focusing your healing about 3-5 inches away from the physical body and ensuring that you cover the whole aura all around your physical body. Sometimes you will get to feel a slight resistance or a tingling at the point where those inner layers become denser and you might be able to sensitise your sense of touch to feel them. Two Quick Fixes #Taking a bath with epsom salts (about a tablespoon) #When taking a shower invisioning the water as a rainbow of colours coming though the water washing over you. Remember this is most effective done every day, but especially after going out! Have fun trying it out! Category:Auras Category:Cleansing Category:Clearing Energy